


Tara

by Lyl



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyl/pseuds/Lyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble challenge using: Tara candle content</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tara

Tara was staring at the candle of the desk, but not really seeing it. She was thinking of all that had happened in the last while, and a smile lit across her face. She’d met someone. And not just anyone, but a beautiful someone. Beautiful on the outside, and the inside, and who thought she was just as great. Someone she never expected to see in that light, but once she was shown the way, couldn’t help but follow the path laid out before her. A contented look shone from her eyes as the candle on the desk suddenly came aflame, the image of her lover’s smile solidifying in her thoughts.

Andrew was a God!


End file.
